


Midnight Mouths

by safewordisdevilsnare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by Fanart, Strictly Dramione FanArt Friday Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safewordisdevilsnare/pseuds/safewordisdevilsnare
Summary: "You know we can't keep doing this, Malfoy.""How many times have you actually said that, Granger?" He moved closer, prompting her to step back. His fingers were tracing patterns on her exposed flesh, stirring that familiar ache in her belly. "And yet here you are, coming back for more."





	1. Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, I'm back! 
> 
> I know I should really be writing the update for That Which Binds Us (it's in the works, I swear!) but this one just had to be written somehow. 
> 
> It's inspired by a winning fan art entry made by [Ami-KK](http://ami-kk.tumblr.com) from our FB page [Strictly Dramione](https://www.facebook.com/groups/strictlydramione/) and it was my turn to do the drabble. 
> 
> See the art [HERE!](http://ami-kk.tumblr.com/post/177457009004/i-love-them-so-much-3)
> 
> Beta love to the wonderful [LaBelladoneX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelladoneX/pseuds/LaBelladoneX) whose help has shaped this random nonsense into a readable fanfiction!
> 
> Disclaimer: All notable characters are owned by the brilliant Miss Rowling, I'm just playing with the characters and will give them back after sullying them — this I swear!

We're in too deep, so let go of my hand.  
Can't you see, you mess with my head just because you can?

_ \- Lauren Aquilina, Midnight Mouths _

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You know we can't keep doing this, Malfoy," Hermione whispered. They were in a secluded area of the library — her haven from her friends when she just needed her time alone to read. Now it was their secret meeting place after curfew.    
  
"How many times have you actually said that, Granger?" He moved closer, prompting her to step back. His fingers were tracing patterns on her exposed flesh, stirring that familiar ache in her belly. "And yet here you are, coming back for more."   
  
Hermione bit back a moan when Malfoy licked the whorl of her ear, stirring her desire awake. As his tongue slowly made its way down her neck, she gave up all pretense and clutched his back to pull his body closer to hers.   
  
This was supposed to be a one-time thing. She just wanted to experience what she’d witnessed him doing to another Ravenclaw during one of her rounds. The girl was half-naked, writhing in obvious pleasure as the blond fucked her to the wall. Hermione was not a voyeur by nature, and yet that scene pinned her to where she was hiding, her knickers undeniably wet.   
  
She tried to forget about the wanton display. This was Malfoy — their trio's sworn school enemy and also a notorious ladies’ man — she had no business fantasising about him, really. 

 

Hermione really tried hard to forget him and yet, no matter what she did, her dreams were constantly plagued by that same scene — one where it was her body pinned to the wall being ravished by Draco Malfoy. Unable to bear the need, she came up with a proposition that would be beneficial for them both — a tumble in the sheets with no strings attached, and a promise that she would try her best to keep her friends away from his path. It was crazy and she never thought he would agree, but now here they were. 

  
They had shagged like bunnies almost every night for more than two months now — blinded by the insatiable lust. Their eyes would meet while walking along a corridor one minute, and the next they’d be snogging in a broom closet. 

  
She never deigned to bring it up for fear of what it might mean, but Hermione was well aware that Malfoy hadn’t been with another girl since they started doing whatever it was they were doing. In fact, considering how often they met for their nightly trysts, Ron and Harry had started to wonder why she didn’t visit Gryffindor tower as often anymore. She brushed it off and made excuses about her duties.    
  
A bite on her nipple brought her back to the present. She hadn’t noticed her Oxford had been parted, or that Malfoy's head was latched to her right breast, flicking it with his tongue after that stinging bite. Half of her bum leaned heavily on the table, her legs parted to accommodate his body. He stopped his ministrations, lifted her up and deposited her on the table.    
  
"Lie down, Granger, and stop thinking — I can hear your thoughts from here.  I've been dreaming about this cunt all day, and I want you to feel just how much I missed it. I can't wait to fuck you again."    
  
Not a moment after she obeyed him, Malfoy hiked up her skirt. The growl that clawed its way out of his throat upon seeing her made Hermione laugh.    
  
"Traipsing around the castle with no knickers, Granger? My, what a naughty Head Girl! They will never know though, yeah? This—" his finger traced her folds, grey pools focussed on her amber ones, "—is mine."

 

Malfoy's thumb rubbed her clit gently while his middle finger, followed by another one, slid in and out of her core. He fueled her thirst like no other. 

 

“Malfoy, please,” she moaned helplessly. 

 

As if understanding her plea, his tongue replaced his thumb, circling her clit, sucking it like a man dying of thirst. 

 

His fingers were relentless, playing her body like a fiddle and slowly working her up to a peak. Her walls gripped his fingers and Hermione could feel she was about to shatter from the immense pleasure she felt. 

 

“That's it, Granger, come for me, love.” 

 

The endearment he’d never used before and his continued assault on her body pushed her over the edge — heat spreading like wildfire through her veins. She muffled her cry of release with her hand and sagged on the table, basking in the bliss of an orgasm only he could coax from her body. 

 

“Oh, Granger, I'm not done with you yet,” Malfoy smirked, “After this, I doubt you'd be able to hold back a scream.” 

 

Quickly unbuckling his belt, he dropped his trousers and underwear. His cock was standing to attention, the head glistening with fluid. Malfoy dragged Hermione’s hips to the edge of the table, his left arm hiked her left leg up while his right hand aligned the tip of his cock to her opening, eager to be inside. 

 

He entered her in one thrust — her previous orgasm leaving her slick, pliant, and ready for him. Fuck, it was glorious! Being filled and stretched by Malfoy like this was enough reason to keep coming back for more. He roused an unquenchable hunger that she’d never felt before. 

 

“Fuck — oh, please don't stop, Malfoy,” Hermione mumbled, delirious and uncaring of their surroundings as he drove his cock into her, his hips undulating, hitting that spot that she couldn't reach with her fingers. She could feel another orgasm being ripped out of her body. 

 

Malfoy must have noticed for he grazed her clit over and over. His thrusts were faster, more uneven and when she came again — screaming as he predicted — he followed soon after. 

 

To Hermione's surprise, instead of slipping out of her, casting a Scourgify and leaving without so much as a by your leave like he usually did, Malfoy gathered her in his arms, cupped her cheek and kissed her thoroughly — leaving her breathless and confused. 

 

She was still ruminating on this new development when she felt him slip out of her and righting himself. 

 

_ Oh, so it wasn’t different _ . She was just being silly.

 

He helped her dress, cleaned her up with his wand, and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

 

That was… odd. 

 

Before she could breathe another word, Malfoy marched towards the entrance of the library. He was but a few steps away when he stopped with his back to her. 

 

“Same time tomorrow, love,” he said, and continued walking away. 

 

She stood frozen, slack-jawed and utterly baffled. She… she did not mishear the endearment. Merlin! Hermione thought he uttered it in the heat of the moment. And the way he cared for her after — just what was the git playing at?

 

When she recovered enough to talk his ear off, Malfoy was nowhere in sight.

 

She ran.

 

_ She ran, running towards the dungeons as fast as she could, catching sight of him at the bottom of the main staircase. _

 

_ “Malfoy, wait!” _


	2. Out Into the Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! This is the conclusion of my drabble that went out of hand. Thank you for reading and I appreciate you all. 
> 
> To my beta LaBelladonex, thank you so much for your help with this fic. You're the best beta anyone could ever ask for. <3

 

 

* * *

The blond Slytherin stopped, turned his head and gave her harried self a once-over, eyes alight with mirth. "What's got your knickers in a twist, Granger?"

Oh — oh, the audacity of this git!

Hermione descended the stairs at a sedate pace, unwilling to show that she was in a rush to know why he’d said those things, why he was suddenly — dare she say it — _sweet_ , after fucking her brains out?

Arms akimbo, she faced him, giving her signature stern glare that was usually guaranteed to have Harry and Ron cowering. Of course, she should have known this would not work with Malfoy. He just stared with those grey eyes of his, like encroaching storm clouds, mesmerising and tempestuous — something she found herself unequivocally drawn to for months now. From a pointy-faced gangly teenager, he’d developed into a handsome young man, his lean physique filled her daydreams for hours on end. She loved that he took his sweet time to learn her body's wants and needs, loved that he could fuel the same passion every time they came together. She loved—

 

Hermione heard a sharp gasp — only to realise it was her own.

 

_No. Just impossible. She can't be._

 

It was too soon. What would her friends say? Did she even have to worry about this? It wasn’t like Malfoy shared the same feelings. _Right?_

 

“What is it, Granger? You're scaring me.” Malfoy nudged the arm she had unknowingly dropped. “I thought I was going to get an earful with your posturing but you're suddenly stiff as a statue.”

 

“Why did you call me that?” She blurted out.

 

“What?” His brows furrowed in confusion. “I have always called you Granger.”

 

Hermione's glare was back with a vengeance. “Don't play dumb, Malfoy! You know what I'm getting at!”

 

“No, I really don't.”

 

Hermione would have believed it, if not for that infernal smirk plastered on his face.

 

“This is taking all night, Granger,” Malfoy mock sighed. “I would really love to spend more _pleasurable_ time with you but—”

 

A familiar hiss a few feet away halted their conversation.

 

“Students out of bed again, Mrs Norris? Come on, show me where they are.” Filch’s scratchy voice sounded as if it had been enhanced by a Sonorous charm in the quiet castle, with almost all of its inhabitants abed.

 

“Shit!” Hermione cursed in a voice barely discernible. Without warning, she cast a Silencio on their feet and dragged Draco away from the direction she heard Filch’s voice coming from. She rounded the corner and ended up at a row of unused classrooms. Casting the same charm on the third door — just for good measure — she pushed Malfoy inside and closed the door behind them. Locking it would give away their position so she opted to have them stay away from the door. She was about to cast a Disillusionment charm on them when Malfoy stopped her wand hand.

 

“Let me.” Malfoy waved his wand in an intricate manner in front of them and, with a flourish, a thin film appeared, creating a dome covering the half of the classroom they were in.

 

Just as Malfoy lowered his wand, the door opened and Hermione had to stifle a gasp as Mrs Norris trotted inside, her bulging yellow eyes peering from side to side, her nose up in the air as if trying to sniff them out.

 

Her master entered a few moments later, swinging a lantern towards every corner.

 

“Anyone here, my sweet?”

 

Hermione could feel her heart beating fast. This was it, they were screwed! They’d be discovered and brought to the Headmaster’s office, and Merlin knows what Professor Dumbledore would think when—

 

“You can stop freaking out now, Granger. They won't see, hear, or even smell us.” Malfoy’s confident drawl surprised her.

 

True to his word, the cat mewled as if to voice out her disappointment at not sensing anything in the room. This seemed to satisfy Filch and he retreated with his cat in tow, closing the door behind him.

 

“Is that a—”

 

“ _Cave inimicum_ — why yes, Granger. You’re welcome, by the way. We don’t want the Head Girl to be in trouble now, do we?” He sat on one of the tables, eyeing her curiously. “Now what were you going to ask that cannot wait until tomorrow?”

 

_Oh, that._

 

Suddenly, it felt like the effort of being almost caught out of bed with Malfoy was no longer worth it. Would she really ask about it? What if she asked only for him to laugh because of how absurd it sounded? He might just genuinely like fucking her. Maybe her hormones were overriding her common sense?

 

 _Ah, fuck it!_ Hermione cleared her throat and tried projecting the haughtiest tone she could think of. “Tell me, Malfoy, what’s with the endearment?”

 

“Really, Granger, you still can’t figure it out? For the smartest girl around, you can be quite dense sometimes.”

 

“I… what...” Hermione sputtered.

 

He sauntered towards her, crowding her until the back of her thighs hit the nearest table. Malfoy’s presence caused that familiar flutter in her belly, his breath ghosted over her, that fresh peppermint scent she loved so much clouding her thoughts.

 

“We have been fucking for months.” Malfoy’s emphasis on the _fucking_ had her gasping. “I haven’t been with anyone — haven't _wanted_ anyone since we started — except you. If you still don't understand, let me spell it out because that bushy head of yours must be hindering the message.”

 

Her cry of indignation never escaped her lips as Malfoy shushed her.

 

“I like you, Granger.” He kissed her nose. “I want you like I never wanted anyone before.” His soft lips closed the distance, caressing hers. “And when we leave Hogwarts, I don't want this to end.”

 

With a move Malfoy didn't see coming, Hermione flipped their positions, straddling his thighs and kissing him hard. Her hands gripped his shirt, rushing to undress him. After a lot of fumbling, Hermione was finally able to free his cock and —  in one swift move — she shucked her knickers aside, impaling herself on his length.

 

And, by the gods, yes!

 

This was what her body yearned for. She rocked her hips, undulating against him, her soft body contrasting with his hard planes. Hermione's hands found purchase on his shoulders and she whimpered as her slick passage allowed her to move up and down his length with ease. They moulded into one another, a cacophony of moans and whimpers echoing in the room as their bodies reached new heights.

 

Her walls clamped down on his cock so hard, her eyes glazed over. She felt the tingling in her spine, a tell-tale sign she was close but the precipice was out of reach, her body losing its rhythm. “Malfoy...I... _please..._ ”

 

His arm circled around her waist, meeting her thrust for thrust; a hand snaked down to where they were joined, flicking her nub in time with his motions.

 

“Fuck, _Granger_ , come for me, love. I can't hold out much longer.”

 

And shatter, she did. A few thrusts in and Hermione felt that searing warmth of Malfoy's spend. She revelled in it, the warmth filling her with a fire that never waned each time their bodies were one.

 

Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Hermione pulled him closer to her, not wanting to be apart from him just yet. She could feel his lips on her bushy mane, kissing it reverently.

 

Steeling her resolve, she finally faced him and gazed deeply into his eyes. “I like you too, Malfoy.”

 

“I know,” he smirked.

 

“You conceited prat!” She playfully punched him in the chest and he laughed. Hermione had never heard him like this — so happy and carefree. A laugh inevitably escaped her mouth, joining him in the sheer joy of what this evening’s confession meant for their future.

 

“So, we'll continue dating after we leave Hogwarts?”

 

“Why, yes Granger. I thought you'd never ask.” His expression, filled with mirth, turned serious all of a sudden. “And I don't want to hide anymore; I want everyone to know you're mine.”

 

That warmth bubbling in her chest was back and burning brightly than ever before. “Yes, Draco. I'd very much like that.”

 

And her lips sought his, determined to seal that promise with a kiss.

  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a review and let me know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love! Let me know what you think!


End file.
